Goodbye, My Love
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Natsu has to part with the thing most precious to him ever since they met all that first night all those years ago.


_What's up everyone, Tati here! And welcome to another humour attempt made by moi. Is angst week over? If it's not, aw well. Let's put up a happy NaLu story full of fluff and laughs (_ hopefully) _._

* * *

 **Goodbye…My Love**

"Natsu, you have to move."

"No."

"Natsu, move!"

"No!"

"Natsu! If you don't wish to face my wrath, I suggest you move before _I_ do."

"NO!"

Lucy sighed. After five attempts of bribery via food, an all-you-can-destroy spree on the next mission (no punishment after) and Erza's threat, Natsu refused to move from his spot. Where was his spot you may ask? His favourite piece of furniture in Lucy's apartment, her bed.

The reason why Natsu needed to move was that Lucy was moving into a different place to live now. Specifically, Natsu and Happy's place. Yes, our dense fire Dragon Slayer and almost equally dense Celestial mage had finally found their way to realizing their feelings for their partner. Not much had changed from the original relationship, Natsu still teased Lucy daily and she in turn would still get mad whenever he and Happy broke into her apartment (though, she didn't kick them out as much anymore). But there were _slight_ differences, Natsu's increased protectiveness for his blonde, Lucy holding his hand at any given moment, the increased number of hugs between the couple, and, of course, the random kisses here and there (most of them stolen by Natsu).

 _Partners are always together!_ Natsu had argued when Erza and a few other protective ' _older brothers_ ' of Lucy- _cough, cough_ -Gray and Loke- _cough, cough_ -voiced their concerns of the fire Dragon Slayer's sudden proposal to his blonde to live with him and Happy. ( _Unconventional_ , the redhead said.) _It's nothing new, we practically already live together!_ he continued.

Eventually, with Erza's _Big-Sis_ approval and the outstanding threats from Stripper and ' _Stupid Flirting Lion_ ', Lucy accepted Natsu's offer. (If this meant she could get out of paying rent, she's all game."

Anyways, back to the dilemma Lucy and the rest of her tem were having, Lucy's current bed was too small to hold the broad-muscled Natsu and the busty Lucy without squishing themselves together with Happy in between the two or without one of them being pushed off the edge. The bed itself was getting old, they had to get rid of it before she moved into the house.

But Natsu wasn't budging. He sat cross-legged on the bare mattress as he clung to a pillow, stuffing his face in the soft material. Gray, shirtless but thankfully still with pants on, leaned against Lucy's door as Happy sat on his head. Erza stood in front of Natsu with her arms crossing her chest. Lucy was at her desk, in her chair backwards with a hand in her hair.

Tomorrow was moving day as Lucy had to leave the apartment, but Natsu was making it difficult. Team Natsu was at the end of their ropes with their resident hothead.

Lucy sighed again. "Natsu, we _need_ to get rid of that bed."

"No! You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" he yelled, gripping the pillow tighter.

Lucy groaned, throwing her head back and spinning the chair to face her friends. Erza looked determined and Gray had a pondering look on him.

"I'm good with that," the stripper mage said.

"Aye!"

"You guys! We're not killing Nat-"

The sound of metal sliding against metal interrupted the blonde. "If that's the case," Erza held her sword's tip to Natsu's throat with glowing demon-like eyes, "so be it."

Natsu didn't flinch, or even bat an eye. Instead he pouted like a tyke and buried his face in the pillow, " _No!_ " his voice muffled.

Everyone let out a groan, each of them equally annoyed at the pink-headed pyro. Erza lowered her sword as Gay banged his head on the wall, making Happy fall off him. Lucy slumped further into her chair.

Gray turned around and pointed a shaky finger at Natsu. "Natsu! Fight me!"

"No! I'm not moving Ice Princess!"

"That's it!" Gray yelled. He yelled out a lacrima-powered walky-talky from his pocket. "This is Gray. Plan E and G have failed…Miserably."

" _Erza's threats didn't work?!_ "

"Nah, not even Plan F worked on the idiot."

" _Not even food eh? We're running out of options._ " The line was silent for a couple of seconds. " _Initiate Plan L_." The line on the walky-talky was cut.

"Plan L?" Lucy asked. "What's Plan _L_?"

"Plan L: Lucy's Sex Appeal!" Happy chimed happily.

"What?! No! I'm not _seducing_ Natsu from the bed!" Lucy yelled.

"You seduce him all the time Lucy," Gray said with Happy adding an ' _Aye_ '. "What's the difference now?"

"It's the principle of it! I'm not do-"

A silver blade pointed at Lucy, making her cringe. Erza had a hard glare and a scary smile on her face.

"Lucy, you _will_ carry your part of the plan," Erza said lowly.

"Aye~!" Lucy squeaked.

"Oi Erza!" Natsu craned his neck to the side, trying to see what Erza was doing. "What're you doing to my Luce?"

" _Natsu~!_ " Lucy whined.

With a satisfied grin, Erza moved from Natsu's blocked view of Lucy. Her shorts were rising up on her thighs as she sat on her chair. Lucy's generous bust rested on the back of her chair with a hand under her chin and the other weaving through her hair. Her brown eyes were half lidded and her lips pouted.

Natsu's dark eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend. But he wasn't buying her show. Natsu knew, especially since he started dating Lucy, how Lucy worked. Using her goddess-like looks to get what she wanted, for missions or regular life. But Natsu wasn't going to buy it.

"Natsu, can't you get you the bed, _please_?" Lucy asked cutely, her voice practically purring to him. She shifted her body just enough to make her bust spill from her top. " _For me, My Dragon?_ "

Natsu gulped, he usually couldn't refuse when Lucy called him _her_ dragon…Especially with that voice…Looking like that. But Natsu wasn't going to budge. Nope, not even as blood streamed down his chin.

With a feigned uninterested, Natsu raised his nose to the air as he turned to face the wall. His nosebleed ran down his neck, seeping into the fabric of the pillow.

"Not gonna work Luce."

" _ **DON'T SAY IT SO UNINTERESTINGLY WHILE LOOKING LIKE THAT YA PERV!**_ " Lucy yelled, throwing a thick hard-cover copy of the dictionary at her idiot boyfriend's head.

Erza and Gray looked horrified.

"Lucy's…sex appeal," Gray said, "didn't…work?!"

"Impossible," Erza added.

"Well, it never does," Happy chimed in. His smile disappeared when he was caught in Lucy's dark glare.

"Tch!" Gray gripped the walky-talky. "Can't be helped now." Pressing he device to his ear, Gray said, "He ain't budging!"

" _Even with Lucy's appeal?!_ "

"The perv's staining the bed as we speak."

" _Damn! There's only one thing left._ "

The next moment, a yell, vaguely sounding like Lisanna, ran out from the front of Lucy's apartment. "Look! Embarrassing photos of Fairy Tail mages from years ago!"

"What?! Where?!" Natsu yelled, his nosebleed stopping instantly and throwing the window by the bed open to hang out of it. "Where are those pictures?!"

Erza and Gray looked at each other, nodding before making a dash towards Natsu's back. Lucy cringed as Happy smirked evilly. Lucy raised an eyebrow towards the grinning cat.

"This was _your_ idea wasn't it?"

" _Aye~!_ "

"Seriously, I've been looking for these photos for _years_ and I'm not gonna lose this chance no-"

The stripping and armour-clad mages kicked Natsu's back, sending him to the ground where the particularly buff Fairy Tail mages- _cough, cough_ -Elfman, Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, and Gildarts- _cough, cough_ -were waiting to keep him on the ground.

"You assholes! Get off me!"

"Not a chance Salamander! I'm getting a nice reward from Shrimp for doing this!"

"Tackling is for men!"

"Damn that she-demon for roping me into this!"

Lucy looked out the window worriedly at Natsu. Gray and Erza began tying ropes around the bed.

"Happy! Carle! Lily! Take it and go!" Gray yelled.

As the white and black cats flew in through Lucy's window, the three Exceeds grabbed the ropes and flew the mattress out of the apartment window.

Natsu struggled more as he watched the mattress fly further and further away. Wiggling an arm from his guild mates' bodies, Natsu reached out to the distancing image of Lucy's bed with fake comedic tears running down his face, causing Lucy to soften her gaze towards the fire Dragon Slayer.

"Goodbye…" Natsu whispered, " _My Love._ "

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

The next day was moving day for Lucy. And despite everything they were moving was _hers_ , Lucy was missing all day, along with Wendy, Juvia, and the Exceeds. So that left Natsu along with the rest of his team taking his girls' stuff to his-now their-house, along with the Strauss siblings, Laxus (Mira somehow managed to get the grump to tag along), and Gajeel (Levy threatened him in some way, shape, or form).

Natsu had placed the last box in the house as the others stretched out their limbs. With a sigh, Natsu looked around. No bed. He could've tracked it down using his nose, but that would make Lucy upset. Something so small like her bed shouldn't get in between their relationship. Then again, the bed wasn't insignificant. Nope, that bed wasn't just any other bed, it was probably the first piece of furniture he _truly_ loved because it was completely covered with Lucy's scent. But he can't blame Lucy _too_ much for getting rid of it, the bed _was_ getting old and seemed smaller now that their full-grown adults…Or at least a couple of kids stuck in adult bodies.

"Where'd Lucy go?" Natsu asked in a low voice. Just because he decided to make Lucy happy and not get her old bed back doesn't mean he should be happy about it to.

"I think she went to get the new bed for you two," Mira answered, cleaning up the snacks she laid out earlier.

"Oh."

A door clicked closed and a blonde emerged from the bathroom with a beaming smile. Despite his mood, Natsu instantly grinned when he saw Lucy.

"You guys finished? That's wonderful."

"Yeah, no thanks to you Lucy," Gray said.

Lucy glared at the stripper mage, "Gray, your clothes."

"Gah!" He began shifting through boxes for his clothes. "Where the hell are they?!"

"Are you guys going to finish cleaning before bed?" Erza asked.

"Probably not, there're a lot of boxes to unpack."

"Do you want us to continue helping?" Mira asked.

"That's alright, you guys can go home," Lucy said. "You did more than enough today."

"You sure Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu, Happy, and I can handle the rest tomorrow," Lucy said, practically pushing the others out the door.

"Alright then, have a good night you two."

"Thanks again everyone, goodnight!" Everyone left, closing the door behind them. Lucy turned to her new roommate. "Do you wanna go to sleep in _our_ new bed?"

Natsu sighed, the idea of _not_ sleep on a dingy hammock with Lucy lying uncomfortably on him sounded amazing. But not the fact that it wasn't the bed he loved.

"Sure."

Lucy's face fell before she turned around, lending Natsu to their bedroom. She opened the door, letting Natsu go in first. Thanks to the house's renovations prior to Lucy moving in, their room was huge. Two closets for each of them, a spot for his training equipment, a corner with a window that had Lucy's desk and writing stuff along with two bookcases currently void of Lucy's massive collection of books, a couple of chairs and a table in front of a fire place…and the bed.

The large bed was lit dimly in the light of the setting sun. The sheets weren't the pink he had grown accustomed to, but red-and-black with hints of pink splashed here and there. It looked pretty comfortable and would complete its purpose well. But there was something about the bed that made him drawn to it.

Taking a deep breath in, Natsu's eyes widened and Lucy smiled. He smelt it…on the new bed. Lucy's scent, strawberries and vanilla was imprinted on the _new_ freaking bed.

Turning to Lucy, she nodded and Natsu had a face-splitting grin on his lips before jumping on the bed like a little kid. He tossed and turned on the covers, as the comfy-as-hell bed enveloped him in the scent. It was much fresher than it was on the other bed, but all the same sweet scent Natsu loved. It was Lucy's scent.

Feeling the bed shift slightly, Natsu sat up to Lucy sitting next to him with a soft smile on her face.

"Luce, how did ya get it to smell like the old one?!"

Luc smiled and winked at him, placing a slim finger in front of her mouth. "It's a secret."

"Is it a cool secret?"

"The coolest," she said with a shaky laugh.

In reality, Lucy just drenched the mattress in a gallon of her strawberry shampoo and another of her vanilla liquid soap he loves so goddamn much. Enlisting Juvia to help wash it, Wendy to dry it, and the three Exceeds to carry it to the house. Levy overlooked the process, watching a sud-covered Lucy on the drenched mattress.

" _Are you sure about this Lu-chan? He'll be fine with the new mattress as is_ ," Levy said. " _Your scent will be on it eventually right?_ "

" _But the look on his face when the cats took the bed away from Natsu_ ," Lucy said. " _I couldn't leave him like that._ "

" _Natsu's puppy-dog face isn't that good in the first place_ ," Carle said. " _Imagine how bad she'll cave when their children start popping out._ "

" _Aye_ ," Happy agreed.

Lucy's eyes narrowed at nowhere in particular as she chuckled dryly. She noticed Natsu staring at her. She straightened her back and smiled at him. "You like it?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled his nose to the crook of her neck. "I love it Luce!"

"I'm glad," she said with a giggle.

"Wee, let's go to sleep." Natsu pulled Lucy down to the bed, keeping her tucked into his body. "G'night Lucy."

"Hm, goodnight Natsu," Lucy mumbled, her brown eyes slowly fluttering to a close. "I love you… _My Dragon._ "

"I love you too… _My Princess._ "

And so ends our tale. Lucy has a happy dragon and Natsu had his princess happily sleeping in his arms…and the greatest bed ever thanks to her.

* * *

 _So...that's my third attempt at humour. I actually try to be funny when I write my stories, I find very hard. Which is weird because I'm a pretty funny person in conversations and stuff like that. Oh well, hope this manages to bring everyone from their angsty blues during the last week._

 _Thanks for reading and if ya liked it, don't forget to check out my other content. Let me know what you guys think of it y leaving me a review or sending me a PM. That's all for now, but I'll see you in the next story, Tati_


End file.
